fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiko Neko
Keiko Neko (恵子ねこ Keiko Neko) who is also known as the 'Cat Girl' is a mage of the Demon Life Guild . She is claimed to be the weakest member of the the guild by people outside the guild but the guild members always defend her about her strength. Appearence Keiko is a small girl who styles her hair to include car ears. Her hair is bleached blonde which is styled with 2 pigtails which are placed over her shoulders, she also has a long fringe that almost cover her eyes. The back of her hair is usually kept very messy. Across her forehead she wears a strap for unknown reasons, but she usually says its a collar. She likes to wear a black leather jacket with a green belt. Personality She is a very carefree and happy person willing to help anyone that asks.(Although this usually ends her up in danger and misfortune). She is always is seen smiling and also seems to never be able to take a fight seriously. When somebody attacks her guildmates she becomes a lot more focused on fighting but still is weak minded. History At 14 years of age she was a lesser member of Grimoire Heart due to getting caught up in the wrong type of people. She was one of the stronger lesser members but was never considered strong enough by Hades to be A Kin of Purgatory. After leaving Grimoire Heart she was approached by Yakayama who had saw her fight and was impressed by her magic. Although only being in the guild 4 months she was among the 4 chosen to compete in the S-Class trials. Her first and only fight was against Sayuri Chan where she was beaten very viciously nearly to the point of death. Soon after she became good friends with Sayuri who couldn't stop saying saying to Keiko. Magic & Abilities Nekosoku Tube : The user of this Magic conjures a Magical rope which they then fling at the target and bind them, effectively restraining them. Also, the Magical rope constricts or stretches on the user's command. The rope can also cancel the magic of the one it wraps around. *'Kitten Blast: '''Keiko produces two Nekōsoku Tubes from each hand and combines them together, blasting them towards the target in a spiral motion. *'Bengal Blast: 'Keiko produces four Nekosoku Tubes from a single hand which are flung at amazing speed towards the target. *'Munchkin Spear: 'A short length of tube is produced from Keiko's hand which is shot at the target and has enough power to easily penetrate steel. *'Toygar Tornado: 'A large amount of the Tubes are produced from Keiko's feet which spiral upwards at her command. *'Abyssinian: '''Keiko flings the spiraling Nekosoku tube towards the target but this technique causes the targets magic to be drained more quickly, however more magical power is required to use this spell. Trivia *Keiko fell in love with the Nekosoku tube after she saw Millianna use it at the Grand Magic Games. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters